The present invention relates to infant supports for incubators or infant warmers or combinations thereof, the support providing an integrated scale for weighing the infant, a tilt mechanism for tilting the infant and a receptor for an x-ray tray below the infant.
Infant care equipment such as incubators or infant warmers are well known in the prior art. U.S. patents as follows show exemplary incubators and warmers:
The above listed exemplary patents show or disclose incubators or baby warmers with weighing scales or with x-ray trays. The references are incorporated herein for purposes of establishing the nature of incubators, warmers, x-ray trays, and weight scales. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,211 shows an x-ray tray incorporated into an incubator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,279 shows the details of a weight cell or scale for weighing infants. U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,077 discloses how an x-ray cartridge may be inserted underneath a mattress for taking x-rays of an infant.
An integrated scale and x-ray tray for use in a combination radiant heater and incubator of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,817,002 and 5,971,914 is described. The integrated scale integrates both a weighing scale feature and an x-ray tray feature for use in an infant support for either an incubator or an infant warmer or a combination incubator and infant warmer.
Accordingly, there is provided an infant support for an incubator or infant warmer or a combination thereof, the support comprising a frame, a mattress tray disposed above the frame, an x-ray tray, and one or more weight cells. The mattress tray, which supports a mattress for an infant thereon, is supported on the frame by the one or more weight cells. The frame provides a space therebelow for receiving an x-ray tray below the frame, mattress tray and infant supported on the mattress tray and more particularly on a mattress provided on the mattress tray. Typically, the mattress tray and frame will be made from an x-ray translucent material such as plastic material. The mattress tray and frame each have a head end, a foot end, and longitudinally extending sides. The x-ray tray is movable transversely into and out of the space under one side of the frame, although it will be appreciated that the x-ray tray may be movable into and out of the space under either side of the frame. In one illustrative embodiment, to support the x-ray tray, the frame provides longitudinally spaced, transversely extending tracks depending from the frame to slidably receive the x-ray tray. These tracks, which may be formed on the downwardly facing surface of the frame, and illustratively formed as part of the frame, provide longitudinally spaced apart, upwardly facing tracks on which the x-ray tray slides. The x-ray tray may illustratively be provided with side portions configured to engage the tracks.
In one illustrative embodiment, the mattress tray is mounted for vertical movement on the frame, and the one or more weight cells are disposed on the frame to provide an output corresponding to the weight of the mattress tray plus the infant or accessories carried by the mattress tray. The frame illustratively has a head end, a foot end and longitudinally extending sides defining four corner portions. Illustratively, a weight cell is attached to the underside of the frame at each of the four corners and a actuator is provided to extend upwardly through apertures in each corner portion of the frame. The mattress tray has its four corner portions above the frame corner portions, and the mattress tray illustratively has openings for receiving the actuators extending from the frame corner portions therebelow.
Illustratively, there is provided one weight cell disposed in association with each actuator and the actuator is coupled to a sensor supporting the mattress tray thereabove.
In a second embodiment, there is provided an infant support for an incubator or infant warmer or a combination thereof, the support comprising a frame, a mattress tray disposed above the frame, an x-ray tray, and one or more weight cells. The mattress tray, which supports a mattress for an infant thereon, is supported on the frame by the one or more weight cells. The frame and the mattress tray provide a space therebetween for receiving an x-ray tray below the mattress tray to be below the infant supported on the mattress tray and more particularly on a mattress provided on the mattress tray. Typically, the mattress tray will be made from a plastic material. The mattress tray has a head end, a foot end, and longitudinally extending sides. The x-ray tray is movable transversely into and out of the space under one side of the mattress tray, although it will be appreciated that the x-ray tray may be movable into and out of the space under either side of the mattress tray. In the second illustrative embodiment, to support the x-ray tray, the mattress tray provides longitudinally spaced, transversely extending tracks depending from the mattress tray to slidably receive the x-ray tray. These tracks, which may be formed on the downwardly facing surface of the mattress tray, and illustratively formed as part of the mattress tray, provide longitudinally spaced apart, upwardly facing tracks on which the x-ray tray slides. The x-ray tray may illustratively be provided with side portions configured to engage the tracks.
In the second illustrative embodiment, the mattress tray is mounted for vertical movement on the frame, and the one or more weight cells are disposed on the frame to provide an output corresponding to the weight of the mattress tray plus the infant or accessories carried by the mattress tray. The frame illustratively has a head end, a foot end and longitudinally extending sides defining four corner portions. A post is provided to extend upwardly from each corner portion of the frame. The mattress tray has its four corner portions above the frame corner portions, and the mattress tray illustratively has openings for receiving the posts on the frame corner portions therebelow. The mattress tray will move freely upwardly and downwardly as guided by the corner posts.
Illustratively, in the second embodiment, there is provided one weight cell disposed in association with each corner post, each weight cell comprising an upstanding sensor supporting the mattress tray thereabove.
Additional features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.